


Eggscellent

by RandomRedneck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Alphys has a surprise for Undyne.





	Eggscellent

**SUPER MEGA ULTRA EXTRA TOP SECRET PROJECT! NO ENTRY PERMITTED WHATSOEVER! THAT MEANS YOU, UNDYNE!**

 

Undyne arched an eyebrow at the rather expressive sign in the lab of her nerdy wife.

 

“I come in here looking for my copy of Mew Mew 4, and I find this?”

 

She glanced around the lab, biting her lip in curiosity.

 

“Well, say I happened to open the door without seeing the sign? Maybe it fell off the door…”

 

She tried tearing the sign off. Only to discovered it was metal. And bolted very securely onto the door.

 

“…Okay. Well, she couldn’t get mad for forgetting to lock it.”

 

She hadn’t forgotten. It was locked tight.

 

“…Whatever. Probably not important.”

 

She marched off…and returned a few minutes later.

 

“What is she hiding behind here? It’s not like she has to specifically tell me to stay out. We’ve been married for over 2 years. I can respect her privacy…whatever.”

 

She marched off yet again. And returned a 2nd time. With a spear in hand.

 

“ **REVEAL YOUR SECRETS, DOOR!** ”

 

Before she could destroy the door (And likely the rest of the lab) a meek voice piped up behind her.

 

“Um…Undyne?”

 

She spun around, narrowly avoiding smacking her significant other with the flat end of the spear.

 

“…Alphys, hey. Uh…there was a spider. I was gonna…yeah.”

 

Peeking past her, she noticed the door she was preparing to dislodge from its hinges.

 

“Since you know it’s here, I guess I’ll show you. You…um…remember what we talked about? The whole f-f-family thing?”

 

She nodded.

 

“And how you didn’t want to be the one to…um…carry the weight cause it would ruin your abs?”

 

She nodded again.

 

“Yeah, don’t wanna ruin these puppies.”

 

Before she could show them off and distract her, Alphys opened the door.

 

“Well, you see…through a very long sequence of magic, science, technology, and that sample of blood you provided a few weeks ago…”

 

She produced an egg. Blue, with bright yellow spots.

 

“And a little of mine…um…say hi to our soon to be offspring…are you mad?”

 

She stared at the egg.

 

“So, that’s yours and mine baby growing in there?”

 

She nodded.

 

“So…I’m gonna be a mom? _We’re_ gonna be moms?”

 

She picked her short beau up in a hug, being careful not to squish their still egg dwelling offspring.

 

“I’m gonna be the best mom ever! We’re gonna have the most awesome baby ever! I’ll teach them to throw spears just like me! And you can teach them all that science stuff you know! They’ll be super smart _and_ super strong! I need to ask Toriel to knit them a onesie!”

 

She set her back down on the ground, and stole a very jubilant kiss.

 

“Names! I have to go think of names!”

 

She bolted out of the lab, leaving Alphys standing there with the egg.

 

“Well, I think she likes you already.”


End file.
